Two Hearts Can't Love
by HEXGIRL33349
Summary: Heaven and her twin sister are part of an elite association of trained assassins. Their first mission; eliminate the Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

"Mission." Master demands.

"Infiltrate Young Justice team." I state.

"Gain all trust." My twin continues.

"Inflict conflict amongst individuals."

"Bide one's time until everything falls into place."

"Objective." He finishes.

"Terminate Young Justice." My sister and I say in unison.

"Your service pleases, the supreme." Master announces.

"Thank you Master." We say simoltaniousley.

We stand up, from the kneeling position we were in, and we put our hands behind our backs.

"Your ten years of cultivation has framed you both for this assignment." Master explains.

"We will not disappoint you Master." I tell him.

"We will surmount and return with prosperity." She adds.

"Keep in mind, when pressure prevails and doubt comes to mind, it would be wise to simply pull the trigger." Master holds an imaginary gun to his head.

"Yes Master." We agree in accordance.

"Dissmissed."

"Thank you Master." We bow to him and he turns his back and walks into the temple.

We turn around and walk to our designated car. I put on my seatbelt and look over at my sister.

"We must adjust our diction before we confront the team." I declare.

"I got ya covered sis." She talks in a less professional tone.

"Impressive." I utter.

"What about you?"

I clear my throat " So, are we just gonna meet them and then kill them or whatever." I say.

"We must maintain this diction until further notice." I demand.

"I agree Sister."

The remainder of the trip consists of pure concentrational silence. When the car jerks forward that is the signal that we have arrived at Mount Justice.

"Ready?" I state more than ask.

"Always."

We both exit the vehicle and cross to the group of adolesence and adults.

"Team this is Heaven and her sister Angel." Batman introduces.

"Hi." Heaven greets.

"How's it going?" I chime in.

"Wait, Heaven and Angel? Your parents must have been super religious." The one Named Wally jokes.

"Umm, they died when were babies." I state, making my facial expression turn to sadness.

He gets punched by the others and I can't help but smirk at the sight.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're up there looking over us." Heaven tells them.

"Anyways, let me introduce the team," Superman announces "this is Conner, Nightwing, M'ghan, Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, and Zatanna."

"Nice to meet you guys." I say.

"It's an honor." Heaven enthusiastically states.

"Team, make sure they are well accomodated." Batmam instructs.

M'ghan and Artemis assist us with our luggage as we are lead to our rooms. On the way we pass the living quarters, the kitchen, the indoor gym, and everyone else's room. They take us to two seperate doors and they open the first one, which is mine. Its contents include light blue walls, a queen sized bed with light blue covers, white carpet, a white dresser, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a desk with a laptop.

I remember that I must stay in character, I jump up and down as I squeal "I love it, I love it!" I repeat.

They drop my suitcase in and I join them as they show Angels' room, it has light purple walls, black carpet, a white dresser, a walk in closer, a bathroom, and a desk with a laptop as well. She react the same as I did except she embraces me for better effect.

With that finished, I return to my room and I begin to unpack. I take out the clothes, shoes, hacking and data storage USB, earpieces, infiltrating nanite bugs, and a new phone.

_**-What is your choice Sister?-**_

_**-I will seduce the one called Nightwing, he will be the most difficult.-**_

_**-I will take the one called Conner, my powers will be sure to out whit his brone.-**_

_**-Be alert with the green female, she radiates curiosity and desperation.-**_

_**-Afirmitive.-**_

I have finished accomodating myself, I move to the laptop and begin to read what kind of security filter this has.

"Aha, very clever." I state.

He has complete access to the history and current activity. The number one choice to do is to block his security eye, but that's very amateur. I redirect his path into looking at pure social media sites, and shopping sites.

"I was expecting a challenge Mr. Grayson."

A loud alarm sounds off and red lights flash, I stand up and change my skin into a white body suit with golden M on the chest. I run out and my sister has her uniform on as well.

I smirk at her and she returns the gesture as we run to the garage.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Is it time for our first mission?!" Heaven asks.

"Yes, board the ship and we will explain the mission." Kaldur says.

We get on and we sit down inside, I look over at Heaven and she nods.

"Guys, what's happening?!" I ask.

"Darkseid, is on a rampage." Nightwing announces.

_**-What of Darkseid?- I ask.**_

_**-Dictator, super strenght, time traveler, telekinesis, and mind control.-**_

_**-Our priority is to seem weak and new.-**_

_**-Agreed.-**_

"Who's Darkside?" Heaven asks.

"Its Darkseid, he's just some guy Superman pissed off." Wally declares.

"Oh, okay." Heaven chimes.

We arrive at a city and the buildings are engulfed in flames and people are running and screaming. It takes everything I have to try not to laugh or smile at the sight.

"Okay, Aqualad, Superboy, Mirror, and Trace, showtime." Nightwing instructs.

We all jump down the opening, except for Heaven who flies down, and land behind Darkseid. I decide to make a newbie move "I got it, I'll shape shift into him!" I yell.

I shift into his whole body and I run up to him.

"Mirror, no!" Nightwing yells after me.

I brace myself as I am thrown into a building and pummeled. I change back into my usual form and I stay where I am, playing possum.

"No! Someone help my sister!" Heaven screams.

Before Darkseid can get in another punch, Nightwing swoops in and rescues me. I flutter my eyes as I look into his "W-What happened?" I ask innocently.

"You were a little in over your head there."

I giggle and I pretend to be in pain "You need to go back to the ship." He tells me.

"No, I can do this!" I tell him.

I try to stand up and I purposely fall back into his arms again.

**_HEAVEN'S P.O.V_**

I fly over to Aqualad "What'd we do now?!" I ask panicked.

"We fight strategicly!" He retorts.

I duplicate myself and we all bring big and heavy objects and throw it at Darkseid. I secretly also take control of his mind. I make him feel pain and I bring him down to his knees. He soon throws a piece of concrete back at me, and I act like it sends me flying back. Superboy jumps in the air and catches me in mid air, and I pretend to be unconscious.

"We need to get these girls out of here!" Superboy yells.

"Nightwing, Superboy, Kidflash, take them back to the mountain. The rest of you stay and assist me!" Aqualad demands.

We are taken back to the mountain, and we are put in the infirmury. I shake my head and open my eyes.

"What happened?" I hold my head, signifying pain.

"You were wiped out by Darkseid." Conner answers.

"Oh no, I'm so embarrassed." I cover my face with my hands.

"It's not that big a deal, newbies never do perfect their first time." He reassures me.

"Trust me if he was smaller I would've taken him out in some hand to hand combat!" I say cheery.

"Oh really?" He asks sarcastically.

"Of course, what you don't belive me?"

"I will once I see it." He retorts.

"Okay then, me and you right here right now!" I yell.

"Fine, let's do it!"

Exactly where I want him, this is going to be easier than I thought.

**_ANGEL'S P.O.V_**

I flutter my eyes open and I see Nightwing standing over me "I already know, don't say it." I instruct.

"Don't say what?" He asks.

"What everyone else says; maybe this isn't for you, or I told you so."

"You always get that?"

"Mainly from my old mentor." I look down and put on a sad face.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I can fight better, I know I can! Because I have! I just- get nervous and rush into things when the moment finally comes." I explain.

"You can't beat yourself up for something you can't control." He lays his hand on my shoulder.

I look up and smile at him "Thanks, you know underneath that black body suit is a sweet guy." I say.

He smiles at me.

**_LATER THAT DAY_**

I type into my laptop and I open a video chat with Master. I call over Heaven as the video begins, he appears on the screen and we immediately bow.

"Master." We both say.

"I saw your preformances, very impressive." He states.

"Thank you Master." We bow again.

"Status report." He demands.

"Phase one; complete." We say in unison.

"Excellent."


	2. Bios

Heaven (Last name unknown) A.K.A Trace

Gender: Female

Age: 18

D.O.B: Unknown

Abilities: Duplicate herself as many times as possible, telekinesis, and mind control. Trained for 10 years with the best assassins, master of martial arts, stealth, fighting strategies, and weapons expert.

Uniform: Red body suit with a black T on the chest, black (Phantom of the Opera) mask that covers her bottom left half of her face, leather red boots, and red cape.

Personality: Follows orders, obedient, non defiant, and only has one goal; Exterminate Young Justice.

Appearance: Long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Angel (Last name unknown) A.K.A Mirror<p>

Gender: Female

Age:18

D.O.B: Unknown

Abilities: Take the form of any person or animal, also mimics any hero's powers, and telepathy(but no one knows). Trained for 10 years with the best and most ruthless assassins, master of martial arts, stealth, manipulation, and hacker.

Uniform: White body suit with a golden M on the chest, white (Phantom of the Opera) mask that covers the top right part of her face, white leather boots, and white cape.

Personality: Commands others, takes orders and manipulates whoever. Main objective in life; complete mission, overthrow Supreme, and become new Supreme.

Appearance: Long straight blonde hair and green eyes.

* * *

><p>Backstory<p>

Their real names aren't Angel and Heaven, they were secretly abducted and sent to the Temple of Shi when they were 8. Their first month consisted of pure nonstop brainwashing and electric shock therapy. That therapy did the trick, after that month they couldn't remember much of their old lives. They were then forced to kill children their same age, older, and younger. If they ever tried to revolt they were severely punished, the twins soon realized what had to be done. They murdered whoever the supreme told them to. They soon became emotionless murder soldiers, they were informed of their mission at the age of 16, they had to research and study everything they could about the Young Justice members and the Justice League.


	3. Chapter:2

**HEAVEN'S** **P.O.V**

I grunt as Conner's fist collides with my stomach, I whimper and gasp as I kneel in pain. Conner kneels down next to me and lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok-" I cut him off by grabbing his wrist and flipping him over on his back.  
>Holographic letters spell out the words 'Failed', I grip his neck and with my other hand I hold a fist above his face. I pull back and before it smashes into his face, I lean in close to his face "Now, what were you saying about not believing me?" I question.<p>

He chuckles and I release him, I help him stand and he demands a rematch. I gladly accept as I get into my stance. We stay still for minutes until he finally lunges at me, I quickly dodge and duplicate myself. All four of us attack Conner with barrages of fists and kicks. He attacks a duplicate and it disappears, he does the same to another one until there is only two left. He lunges again and I interlock my arms with my duplicate. She lifts me with her back and I kick his chest. He stumbles back and I punch his jaw. My duplicate jumps on his back and covers his eyes, I kick his chest, make my duplicate disappears and Conner hits the floor again. The holographic 'Failed' appears again and I fly into the air and celebrate.

"Whoo hoo! Two in a row!" I squeal.

"What happened here?" Angel inquires, as she walks alongside Nightwing.

"I just beat Conner's butt, twice!" I yell.

"Wow, Superboy's losing his touch." Nightwing teases.

"I'll admit she's good, but I am not losing my touch." He snips back.

"It's okay Conner, we twins are known for our buttkicking." I announce.

"That's not what I saw." Nightwing replies.

"Alright, Heaven, Conner, step aside so I can school this guy." Angel states.

They both step on the platform and Conner and I step off. They get into their stances and I nudge Conner "Who's your money on?" I ask.

"Usually I would go with Nightwing, but if your sister is anything like you..." He trails off.

"I think Nightwing is more experienced."

"Don't have faith in your sister?"

"No, I do, but I also have faith in anyone who fights her."

Angel and Nightwing begin to spar, he punches, she dodges, he kicks, and she dodges. I become bored at my sister's repetitiveness "I'm telling you, Nightwing's going to take this." I tell him.

"Angel seems to have some moves too." He states.

"Alright then, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" I say.

"As in.." He trails off.

"I bet Nightwing is going to beat Angel."

"And I bet Angel will beat Nightwing."

"Okay, loser has to obey the winner for two weeks." I state.

"Deal." He agrees.

**-Lose.-**

**-What?-**

**-If you lose it will increase the chances of the completion of phase two.-**

**-Affirmative.-**

With that in mind I can see Angel's technique become sloppier as she let's him get in some punches. He uppercuts her and she falls on her back.

**-Become furious.- I tell her.**

"Forget this! You're just a jerk who loves to see people fail!" Angel yells at him, bravo Sister.

"You can go get me a soda now." I demand.

Conner goes to the kitchen and I follow behind him.

**ANGEL'S P.O.V**

Where would be the place to go at a time like this? The gym! I walk over to gym and I change my skin into a sports bra and yoga pants. I go to the punching bag and I punch it as if it were Nightwing's face.

"Mirror?"

"Not now." I mumble.

"I think I might have offended you."

I chuckle "You think?" I punch the bag harder.

"Hey, you agreed to the fight!"

I punch it harder and faster "Wow, turning it to me, very gentlemen like."

"I'm not saying it's your fault, but I'm also not saying it's mine."

I shape shift into Superman and I give the bag one more punch and it goes flying to the wall.

I shape shift back into myself and I exhale "I feel better now."

"I would think you do." He laughs.

I giggle and stick my hand out "I'm sorry for overreacting and being a sour loser, that was a great fight." I say.

He shakes my hand "It's no problem, maybe I'll teach you some techniques."

"I'd like that." I smile.

"Okay, well first of all you need to use your powers to an advantage." He goes on about techniques and I gaze into his eyes.

He seems to be too tall for me to be able to slit his throat, his arms look burly enough to bleed out with just one cut, and his chest would be a real challenge to do.

"Angel?" He waves his hand in my face.

I was listening but I know exactly what to say "Huh?"

"Were you checking me out?" He crosses his arms.

"What, pfft, ha, no?" I stutter and ramble.

He quirks his eye brow and looks at me, I make my face turn red as I look down.

"Was it that obvious?" I ask as I move a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, so do you like what you see?" He asks.

I chuckle and I walk out of the gym without a second thought.

"Hey, Angel!" I hear a very giddy voice announce.

I turn around and see M'ghan is running towards my path "Hey, M'ghan!" I squeal.

"You can just call me Megan." She insists.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"I was about to go get ice cream with Conner and your sister, you should come with us."

"Sure, let's go!" I agree.

"Umm, don't you want to change first?" She asks.

"Oh, right!" I change my skin into a plain white blouse, black jeans, and normal black and white shoes.

"Wow, I can do that too!" M'ghan yells, why must this girl exclaim all her replies?

"Cool!" I walk to the living quarters where the others have already been gathered.

"Where to?" I ask.

"There's an ice cream place in town." Conner answers.

"Yup, speaking of which, Conner I want you to carry me to it." Heaven demands.

"Yeah, that's going to happen."

"A bet's a bet." She retorts.

He growls as he lets Heaven jump on his back.


End file.
